


SINNERMAN

by HKHolmes911



Series: SINNERMAN [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKHolmes911/pseuds/HKHolmes911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to khan during his time with Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SINNERMAN

The scientist told him he would not dream. They said it was impossible for he and his crew to dream since brain activity like every other bodily function would be shut down. They said there was no way they would dream. They were wrong. He should have killed them for even suggesting putting his people into this frozen hell, but they died long ago and were beyond his reach.  
Marcus may not have been there when he awoke but his hand was there in every pain filled moment there after. The doctors clad all in white cut into him over and over. Tearing him apart and putting him back together with that one all important question that had haunted him and his people since they had been created. ‘How do you work?’ He hated the viruses the most. Where he was strapped down to the cold steel table and simply left. The time alone was treasured, even if he was observed by two dozen cameras. Being forcefully infected with diseases and viruses capable of killing any other, and then having your body harvested for the antibodies it produced was unpleasant in the extreme. However it was the powerless state that his body and mind were left in that were truly terrifying for khan. The after effects took months to shake off and during that time it was impossible to stop those around him from taking advantage of his weakened state. The guards came to his cell at night, when he was to weak to defend himself and all he could do was scream. The beatings, the humiliation, the tests and experiments, the painful bloody rape, were all nothing compared to what Marcus had in store for him. Between his work as section 31 as designer of the new apocalypse, and his new role as the admirals personal whore. He was sure his life would have been better spent trapped in the ice tearing his sanity apart for all eternity. The only thing that kept him alive, that kept him working, that kept him sane was the thought of his crew. Every day as he worked he recited their names over and over again until each letter resounded in his head like heart beat. He would survive this hell. He had to, if nothing else than to keep his people, his friends, his family out of Marcus’s hands. Every night as Marcus thrust in to his dry and breeding ass, as he was cut and burned and whipped and forced to suck Marcus’s cock. He replayed those memories he most cherished. His little sister Maria running to him from across the garden a ladybug gently cupped in her hands. Ryan standing beside him telling all that he would follow khan. “To freedom, through deaths or world.”  
There were times where Marcus would show him off. Other men in powerful high ranking position were encouraged to use khan. Each one more cruel and creative than the last. On that unforgettable occasion when a dog was brought in to rape him, nothing khan could conger up in his mind could help him escape the reality of what he was being forced to endure. He had begged. For the first time since he was a child he begged for mercy, for pity, for some one to make it stop. No one did, they simply sat back and laughed. He vowed (not for the first time and not for the last) to kill them. He would kill them all.  
Almost a year later he had his chance. He took it. They killed him, or so they thought. With his death finalized Marcus would have no excuse not to open up another of khan’s crew and restart the frozen bloody hell with them. Marcus had to die. He had to die before another of khan’s family was worse than dead. A sacrifice was found. A man that would do anything to save his daughter. Section 31 dies in a glorious cacophony of fire and blood. The Admiralty is convened, and khan rises like and avenging angel. Bullets and glass fly. With blood and screams he rises into the night. Blonde hair and tan skin is his defeat. He transports out of his ship, his last moments are studying the face of his defeat. Hoping against hope that it is over, he appears on kronos. It is there move now. If he has succeeded it will mean his death. If he has failed. He will meet his family again in this life or the next. So he sits and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment. It keeps me writing.


End file.
